


Sometimes Slow and Sweet Doesn't Cut It

by HowlingSentinel



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sparring, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingSentinel/pseuds/HowlingSentinel





	Sometimes Slow and Sweet Doesn't Cut It

"Stay the fuck down drell!" Roared Shepard, fists bunched in the leather collar of Krios' jacket as she hovered over him, body weight pinning him down for the moment.

"I'd rather not" he taunted stoically, thrusting his hips up and aiming a jab at the woman's kidney. Grunting, the Indian woman flew over his head, landing on her back with a thud.

In seconds the pair was on their feet again, Shepard flinging off the long sleeved jacket of her casual Cerberus uniform, a thin tank top that revealed more than it shielded being bared to the light. Thane's eyes were drawn to the dark pebbled nipples that the tank stretched over - he wanted to nibble and suck at them, rather irrationally as the owner of coveted nipples wanted him on the flat of his back. So caught in his thought's the drell assassin failed to see the fist before it collided with his jaw, sending him staggering back a few steps.

"Pay attention Krios" Ground out Sura, her chocolate eyes flashing with anger at not being taken seriously.

Thane didn't respond, instead launching himself at her, arms wrapping around her middle as he took the lithe woman to the floor, a thud echoing in the empty loading bay. In seconds he had her immobilized - even with her legs anchored around is back- with her hands pinned in one of his the other on her throat pressing down lightly.

"Yield, Siha" He growled, shifting as the air carried her pheromones to his nose, heating his blood and making his cock twitch to life.

"Not today." Shepard ground out, biotics flaring out, pummeling relentlessly at the drell who refused to let go, instead tightening his hold around the woman's neck. The spike in pheromones made Thane raise the right side of his brow ridge at the growling Commander.

"Breath play Siha?"

"Fuck you." Sura screeched, lurching up using her legs as leverage and biting hard enough to draw blood from the assassin's arm.

"Gladly" He hissed, standing with the woman clinging to him like a pyjak only to toss her from him.

Shepard landed on the hard floor with a grunt, standing quickly and smirking at the male, a new objective firing orders from her brain to muscles. With a lethal speed, she came forward with an attack kicking and lashing out with her fists alternatively. Her partner managed to deflect some and grab hold of her tank top, ripping it straight down the middle as she sent part of his jacket flying off into the corner.

Breathing heavily they circled, shedding torn layers, eyes trailing hot paths over revealed skin. The Commander's body was familiar and alien at the same time. Same build and muscle structure, she lacked a neck fringe; was strangely pink and soft; had protruding mammaries; and had hair on a good portion of her body even if it was light in color, downy and seemingly sparse. In turn his form must be alien to the Commander's eyes - green pigmentation with black adornments; wide eyes, scales, a neck fringe, no eyebrows or hair, not to mention he'd heard talk of the differences in drell-human male genitalia. No ridges, a vast gap in size and the overload of nerves from orgasm.

How they got fully naked, with Thane between Shepard's legs, fingers thrusting into her pussy as his mouth explored her lips and clitoris, Thane for all his perfect recall - couldn't remember. But the strain of his arousal made him work her hard, growling when the woman flexed her thighs tighter around his thighs.

When he wrestled from the grip and feast that was Sura's cunt, he found himself flat on his back, accosted none to gently by teeth, tongue, finger nails and palms over the expanse of his skin. Sharp stings of pain brought with them soothing pleasure as the pair explored each other savagely.

The biotics attempts at sucking him off were arousing but feeble. Her eyes had widened to comical proportions as her brain told her taking that in her mouth would only cause pain for both parties. Settling for licking and stroking only seemed to incite the drell to acts of sexual frustration against her as she soon found, flipped on her knees, a hand pressing against her shoulders, flattening her chest to the ground leaving her ass up in the air.

Thane pushed inside her with little care to her past experiences - which had been few- but Sura didn't care. The man was favorite dildo come to life with those scales and ridges of his. A punishing pace was set, loud cries and grunts filling the room - making any who dared venture close enough assume the fight was still in full swing.

Shepard eventually made her way off her knees to straddle the drell, her knees and hands on his chest keeping him still and giving her leverage to repeatedly spear her hungry body ontop of the assassins. It wasn't quite as demanding a pace as Thane had set, but this one was fore her enjoyment and to punish the man beneath her for daring try to take control.

Several more positions were utilized while the Commander and sniper coupled furiously as if they wanted to damage the other. At one point Thane fucked Sura viciously against a bulkhead, one of her legs caught over his arm, his hand at her throat squeezing gently until she screamed out release - internal muscles convulsing around him until he emptied inside of her.

The absolutely horrified looks of the crew when the pair emerged disheveled, bitten, scratched and bruised were met with satisfied smiles and a private look between lovers promising more later.


End file.
